HALO: AN ODST STORY
by OMEGA WEISS
Summary: a crack team of ODST's view of the war against the covenant starts out near HALO 2 begining ends after HALO 3. R&R Please and rated for safety


Halo 3

Orbital Drop Shock Troops Detachment Delta

CH. 1

A/N: this takes place after Regret leaves New Mombasa in Halo 2 and continues on past Halo 3.

Leon Grimore walked down the halls of the Memphis battle station. The young Sergeant First Class was Army to the bone. His ancestors fought to win the Americas their independence in 1776 and ever since his family had at least one person in the military since. He walks past these giant panes of glass to show the view of earth and the battle clusters.

This was it the last stand, all of earths defenses and colonies had been wiped out. It was the only planet not to be threatened by the Covenant. Until recently that is, during the award ceremony to honor the brave that fought and died on the weapon Halo. A whole armada of Covenant warships had appeared in moons orbit. Seeing this from one of Memphis's viewing windows Leon quickly broke out in a dead sprint to his units A.A. (Assembly Area).

'Well things just got a whole hell of a lot more interesting' he thought as he ran taking stairs six at a time.

He makes to the A.A. and finds every body there. Seeing him they snap to attention, so quick and sharp a spartan would be envious. Seeing this he quickly gives them the run down of what he saw, when a shock wave caused them the whole station to shudder.

"We have Covenant boarding parties boarding the station I need all battle groups to start repelling boarders."

"Sarge what you wants us to do." a slightly short specialist asked

Leon was severely, not only was he taking care of his platoon by his self but he was also having to fill the role of first sergeant and C.O. ever since the rest got wiped out on Reach. Combine that with the fact that he also had a load of fresh out of selection troops to integrate with what was left of his battle hardened platoon.

"Alright everyone gather your gear were holding this station till the last possible second." with that Leon walks over to a weapons rack grabs himself a Submachine gun and a older pistol that still had a two times scope on it, four frags, smoke grenades and a couple of flash bangs. Flipping the modified smgs' selector switch to burst.

Josh the teams designated marksmen grabs a battle rifle and grenades. Vasquez the teams heavy machine gunner took a M-249 Squad Automatic Weapon, the Rookie of Leon's squad Marcus took the shotgun and an smg. The other squads also loaded themselves out with similar gear also.

"Alright squads one through three take up positions on the left right and above. Four and five get to the next area. Six your with me roving patrol lets move." Leon yells out as the squads jump into actions

Leon takes point, as Vasquez takes the three o'clock position, Josh the nine, and Marcus the rear. They walk down to the command center. Making it to the door, Marcus, Josh and Vasquez take up guarding positions as Leon hacks into the computer terminal to get a look into what was going on the other side of the door. Seeing the camera on his heads up display he sends the video feed to the rest of his team.

"I count three Elite privates in blue, one Elite sergeant in red, about twenty grunts, and maybe three jackals." he tells them, they all nod

"prepare to breach" he tells them as they line up against the wall beside the door.

Leon places a charge of C-4 and thermite then gets into position at the front.

"Polarize helmets to maximum and don't look at the blast directly. Once the blast goes off drop one frag, flash, and smoke grenade into the room then we go in with thermals kill all that remains" as he pushed the detonator.

The explosives go off in a blinding white light. Once the door was melted they tossed in a flash bang to daze followed by the smoke and frags. Switching to thermal sights after the frags went off. Going through they kill the grunts that managed to live the explosions of multiple frags. Taking cover as the smoke cleared they see the three blue Elites laying down on the ground dead.

"Don't see the target." Vasquez yells

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marcus yells, Turning they all see that the red Elite had the rookie and was using him as a shield.

Dropping his rifle, Leon grabs his sidearm and activates the scope, sighting the scope he has it pointed right between the Elites eyes. When a trio of rounds echo and the Elite drops down dead. Marcus quickly gets out of the way and falls on his ass against the wall holding his smg. Josh was standing behind the fallen Elite. His battle rifles barrel still smoking from the three round burst.

"Right lets..."

"Not so fast guys" a voice form the speakers yells cutting Leon off

"I need you guys to pick up my crystal and get me off of this station. They have a bomb on here and the explosion could still leave me for them to find."

"Roger that, beginning yanking procedure." out pops a crystal microchip that held a glowing light. Placing it into a slot on his armor he feels a feeling of cold water being poured into his head.

"Hm there quite a lot of room in here."

"Can it whats your name anyway and whats the timer on the bomb."

"My names Athena, as for the bomb its on get the hell out of here now hows that."

"Alright Delta platoon prepare to drop now. I want everyone off of this station yesterday am I heard."

"SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the radio blares

"I'm sorry but before you got here the rest of your unit was killed keeping them from running over the station." Athena tells Leon.

"Alright guys lets go." as they start running towards the drop pods they didn't find any hostiles and friendlies were just as scarce.

They make it to their pods they didn't waste time loading them up since the pods already had a two weeks supply of equipment on them. Hoping in they all push the button closing the doors and dropping out of the station. Just as Leon was about to get into his pod he sees a squad of four more ODST marines came running in.

"Boy what are you still doing around here get in your pod now." a hardcore Marine Captain said

"SIR" was all that Leon yelled as he jumped into his pod and began the launch procedure

As he falls he opens up the display of his teammates bios, while slightly erratic they were all within drop standards, except for the rookies. Opening up radio he switches on to the teams frequency he plays High Speed Dirt an old metal song by Megadeath. He then opens up a private comm to Marcuses.

"HEY ROOKIE THIS YOUR FIRST DROP?" he yells to sound over the rattling his pod makes.

"YES SARGE."

"WELL CALM THE HELL DOWN YOUR MAKING THE REST OF US EDGY, JUST LOOKING AT YOUR BIO PATTERNS." he yells at him.

A/N: R&R please also if you read my legend of dragoon story and are curious they are the same character's form that story cause I'm a Lazy ass S.O.B.


End file.
